


Like a ghost in the snow

by will_p



Category: Bandom, Music RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, Claustrophobia, Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Panic Attacks, Vampire Mikey Way, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Mikey si sveglia ed è tutto buio. C’è odore di chiuso e di polvere, disinfettante e metallo, ed hacosì freddoanche se l’aria è ferma, stantia, soffocante. Si passa le mani sulle cosce e sente solo pelle - ecco spiegato il freddo, è nudo, perchè è nudo? - e poi le allunga verso l’esterno e quello che tocca è----metallo.
Relationships: Gerard Way & Mikey Way





	Like a ghost in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> I My Chem appartengono ai My Chem, e anche il titolo appartiene ai My Chem.

Mikey si sveglia ed è tutto buio. C’è odore di chiuso e di polvere, disinfettante e metallo, ed ha _così freddo_ anche se l’aria è ferma, stantia, soffocante. Si passa le mani sulle cosce e sente solo pelle - ecco spiegato il freddo, è nudo, perchè è nudo? - e poi le allunga verso l’esterno e quello che tocca è--  
  
\--metallo.  
  
Quattro pareti di metallo, fredde, gelide, come la sua pelle, e--  
  
Non può essere--  
  
Una parte di lui _lo sa_ che è impossibile ma gli sembra che le pareti si stiano avvicinando, lente e inesorabili, e se non saranno loro a schiacciarlo sarà il nodo di terrore al centro del petto, e gli manca l’aria, _dov’è il suo inalatore, dannazione_ \--  
  
Quando si accorge che non sta respirando.  
  
Ha freddo, ed è solo, e il suo ultimo ricordo gli balena davanti a colori vividi - la luce arancione del lampione appena acceso all’inizio del vicolo, l’odore dei cassonetti, i passi alle sue spalle e gli artigli sulla sua schiena e il dolore, tremendo, insopportabile, al collo - e non sa cosa fare contro le lacrime che gli si raccolgono agli angoli degli occhi.  
  
Alza le braccia sopra la propria testa e spinge con tutta la disperazione che ha in corpo. Lo sportello cade con un clangore metallico, e la luce improvvisa lo acceca.  
  
  
  
Ci sono delle luci accese nel suo salotto ma non si avvicina nemmeno all’ingresso, scivolando nell’ombra tutt’intorno alla casa e giù lungo le scale sul retro fino alla porta del seminterrato. È tutto spento, ma sa che Gerard è lì.  
  
La prima volta che bussa non succede nulla. Bussa una seconda volta, più forte, e dopo qualche secondo intravede una luce fioca dalla finestrella del seminterrato, non una delle lampade ma una porta aperta al piano di sopra per vedere cosa stia succedendo lì sotto. Aspetta di sentire la porta richiudersi prima di alzare di nuovo la mano.  
  
La terza volta bussa in _quel_ modo, il _loro_ modo, la sequenza di colpi che Gerard gli aveva insegnato da piccoli, la parola d’ordine per i loro fortini a quattro anni e per la loro camera a tredici e per non sentirsi soli a qualsiasi età. Ticchetta con le nocche contro la porta nella cadenza familiare e gli sembra quasi di essere tornato alle estati di tanti anni prima, quando non riusciva a dormire per l’asma e il caldo e l’ansia di tornare a scuola, e Gerard lo cullava nel sonno picchiettando contro il legno scuro delle colonne del letto a castello.  
  
Sente improvvisamente freddo. Si stringe nella stoffa del suo cappotto rubato, troppo lungo e troppo leggero, e aspetta.  
  
Gerard spalanca la porta con forza e la sua faccia è un disastro, le occhiaie viola e gli occhi rossi e le scie di lacrime secche lungo le guance, ma è anche chiaramente _furioso_. “Non so chi è quel testa di cazzo che pensa che sia _divertente_ \--”  
  
E poi si blocca. La coperta che teneva avvolta attorno alle spalle scivola a terra ma lui non se ne accorge nemmeno, con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca spalancata in una maniera che sarebbe comica se Mikey non fosse ad un soffio dallo sbriciolarsi in mille pezzi.  
  
“Mikes,” mormora, pianissimo, come se avesse paura di far evaporare uno spettro. Alza una mano e la ritrae con uno spasmo, e Mikey sente il suo cuore battere più forte - non sa come, non sa perchè, ma ad un tratto riesce a sentire il cuore di Gerard battere così forte e veloce che sembra volergli uscire dal petto, e la realizzazione che Gerard potrebbe _non credergli_ gli toglie la terra da sotto i piedi.  
  
“Gee,” tenta di dire, ma esce in un singhiozzo strozzato, in una nota supplichevole e disperata, e in un batter d’occhio Gerard è _dappertutto_ , che lo abbraccia, lo stringe, lo culla come se andasse tutto bene.  
  
“Mikey.” Si rende conto che Gerard sta parlando mentre nasconde il viso tra i suoi capelli, mentre gli passa le mani sulle spalle e la schiena e le braccia come se smettendo di toccarlo Mikey potesse svanire. “Mikey, come hai fatto, ti ho visto, ti abbiamo visto tutti-- _Mikey_ ,” e forse è lui che sta tremando o forse è Gerard, “Mikesmikesmikes, va tutto bene, sei al sicuro ora, sei qui, va tutto bene.”  
  
Per la prima volta da quando ha riaperto gli occhi Mikey ci crede, e tra le braccia di Gerard gli pare quasi di non sentire più freddo.


End file.
